elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Maul
|Base ID = }} Maul is a Nord and an associate of the Thieves Guild living in Riften. He is the righthand man of Maven Black-Briar, the matriarch of the Black-Briars. He is also the brother of Thieves Guild member Dirge. Once the player first enters Riften, Maul will warn the Dragonborn not to cause trouble. If Maven becomes Jarl of Riften, Maul will become her housecarl. Background Maul is a former member of the Thieves Guild, having left the organization after it began to decline. He was offered a job working for Maven Black-Briar, accepted, and never went back. Interactions After speaking with him inside Riften, he will exit the town and can be found loitering around the docks. If one wants to bring an Unusual Gem to him before they have joined the Thieves Guild, he will insist that the Dragonborn join the Guild before he looks at it. At this point, the quest will expand, with an objective to join the Guild. He can tell you about a boy in Windhelm trying to contact the Dark Brotherhood. This leads to the miscellaneous quest to talk with Aventus Aretino. Dialogue Introduction "Hey, you. Get over here, I want to talk to you." "I don't know you. You in Riften lookin' for trouble?" :Just passing through. "Yeah? Well, I got news for you; there's nothing to see here. Last thing the Black-Briars need is some stranger stickin' their nose where it doesn't belong." :What's it to you? "Don't say something you'll regret. Last thing the Black-Briars need is some loudmouth tryin' to meddle in their affairs." :I'm not scared of you. "That's the wrong answer. Last thing the Black-Briars need around here is some troublemaker tryin' to steal a piece of the action." ::Who are the Black-Briars? "The Black-Briars have Riften in their pocket and the Thieves Guild watchin' their back, so keep your nose out of their business. Me? I'm Maul. I watch the streets for 'em. If you need dirt on anythin', I'm your guy... but it'll cost you." :Dirt, huh? I'm not exactly clean myself... (Persuade) :"Then we're speakin' the same language. Good. So what do you want to know?" (succes) :"Then you're stupider than you look. You better watch your ass around here." (failed) :Here, what can you tell me? (Bribe) :"Pleasure doin' business with you. So what do you want to know?" (passed) :"You don't have enough to earn my loyalty." (failure) :How about you tell me for free? (Intimidate) :"All right, all right, let's not get too hasty now. So what do you want to know?" (passed) :"Ha ha! Don't make me laugh. Just stay out of the Black-Briars' affairs. You'll live longer." (failed) :I'll just stay out of your way. "Suit yourself. I'll be at the docks if you change your mind." ::Tell me more about the Black-Briars. "Well, you got Maven, she pretty much runs the whole operation. She's got friends in high places if you know what I mean. She's also got ties to the Dark Brotherhood and the Thieves Guild, so basically no one can touch her. Just remember, if she tells you to do somethin'... you damn well better do exactly what she says." ::Know anything about the Thieves Guild? "You kiddin'? My brother Dirge works in their hideout. I used to run with them myself, but took a job with Maven after they started hittin' a rough patch. If you want to get in on that action, find Brynjolf in the marketplace. I'm sure he could use someone like you." ::Any news involving the Dark Brotherhood? "The only thing I heard is a rumor that a boy named Aventus Aretino, in Windhelm, has been attempting to contact the Dark Brotherhood. He used to live here in Riften at the Orphanage on the other side of town but I think he ran away. Can't say I blame him." "Be seein' you around." :Got any dirt on this? (Show unusual gem) "Only way you could have found one of those is by stealin' it. Guess you'll fit in around here better than I thought. So what do you want to know?" ::Tell me what this gem's worth. "Do I look like a merchant to you? You're going to have to take that up with Vex in the Thieves Guild. Get in good with them and you'll find her." ;Housecarl :Tell me your thoughts on the war. "Hey, if the Empire and the Stormcloaks want to kill each other over some foolish cause, I say let 'em. All I care about is two things: watchin' Maven's back and countin' the gold she pays me to do it." :I take it you protect the Jarl? "As long as she continues to keep me at her side, she can count on my blade to protect her. To be honest, I doubt someone would be stupid enough to make an attempt on Maven... sorry, Jarl Maven's life. But just in case, I'll be ready for them." Conversations Imperial victory Jarl of Riften Maul: "Your mother seems to have taken to her seat quite well." Hemming: "Yes, she's been grooming herself for this for quite a long time." Maul: "It's surprising the Council is allowing a Nord rule Riften under the Imperial flag. That can't be their first choice." Hemming: "Let's just say my mother knows which pockets to line and keep it at that." Maul and Wylandriah Wylandriah: "Maul, can I ask a personal favor of you?" Maul: "Well that depends on what the favor is, now doesn't it." Wylandriah: "It's Hemming. He's making advances and I can't bear the man's presence. Is there anything you can do?" Maul: "I'll talk to him, but he's stubborn. He's like his mother; he sees what he wants and he won't quit until he has it." Wylandriah: "Anything you can do to keep his filthy hands off of me would be a welcome change." Taking care of Brynjolf Maven: "Any word about our little problem in the Ratway?" Maul: "I've spoken to Brynjolf and he assures me it'll be taken care of." Maven: "Next time you speak to him, tell him to clean up his own messes. I'm not about to jeopardize this position for a bunch of low-life thugs." Maul: "I'll let him know." Redguard merchandise Maul: "My agents are telling me that we've appropriated the caravan from Hammerfell... with minimal losses." Maven: "For what it's costing me, I should be handed the merchandise on a silver platter." Maul: "The coin isn't just for the men, there's a lot of people that need to be compensated in order to make this happen." Maven: "And a hefty cut for yourself too I'm sure. Just see to it the items are secured and the rest disposed of properly this time." Quotes *''"Yeah, walk away like a good doggie. Just stay out of the Black-Briars' business and maybe we'll give you a bone."'' – If left mid-dialogue *''"You can pretend not to hear me all you want... but you better stay out of the Black-Briars' business."'' – If left mid-dialogue Trivia *Maul's default Steel Armor is randomized, and will have pauldrons at times and none at others. *On occasion, he will help the Dragonborn with guards. This may happen when a murder is being committed and only one guard spots the deed. Bugs *If the Dragonborn has already joined the Thieves Guild before speaking to Maul, he might still assign the quest "Talk to Brynjolf about joining the Thieves Guild," which cannot be completed. The console command for completing this miscellaneous quest is setstage TG00MaulHandler 200. *A bug may exist as to his addition to the quest if the Thieves Guild quest line is already finished except for the city influence quests. It may be possible to become the Thieves Guild Master and still have the sub-quest "Become a full member of the Thieves Guild" of "No Stone Unturned" remain unfulfilled. Note: This does not affect the player's ability to complete "No Stone Unturned." *The dialogue to have Maul appraise a Stone may not show up, leaving the player having to find a different appraiser. *After the dialogue from Maul upon entering Riften for the first time, he might ask the Dragonborn to follow him. However, he only walks to the docks and stops next to some boxes, simply saying to "stay out of trouble" when asked. Appearances * de:Maul es:Maul fr:Maul it:Maul ru:Кувалда Category:Skyrim: Riften Characters Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters Category:Skyrim: Housecarls